Honor Among Thieves
by BlackHibiscus
Summary: A world famous thief goes on his greatest adventure when a mysterious old man hires him to steal a strange item, but he's caught and thrown into a world run by small horses. In order to survive in his new world, he's got to make some friends, but can his stubborn attitude allow him? or will his mistrust cause the destruction of the new world, and possibly himself?
1. Chapter 1 My fair Thief

The city was bustling in the morning sun, as Seb climbed out of his abandoned dumpster that hadn't been used in years. He had slept there all night and was now rubbing the kinks out of his back and neck. He ran his fingers through his long, unkempt, brown hair and shook out the dirt, then rubbed his bright emerald green eyes. With a bright smile on his face, and making sure his trusty knife was safely in his jeans pocket, Seb stepped out into the city streets. University Avenue was packed with students rushing to morning classes, while street vendors struggled to keep up with the demands of hungry students. It was perfect for Seb. He walked up to a vendor that was selling hot waffles and quickly snagged a fresh waffle the cook wasn't paying attention to and walked off, stuffing his face quickly. He smirked as he heard a voice call "thief" behind him and began running, disappearing into the crowd of students. It was like a badge of honor to be called 'thief' like that, and he wore it with pride. After vanishing into the city, Seb began his rounds. He spent his day walking around town looking for jobs, not the typical jobs like construction or janitor or whatever. See, he was a professional thief. Well, he wasn't on the grid, but he liked to consider himself a professional. He would, and could, steal just about anything.

Seb finally made it down town after an hour of walking and found a client. His "office" in down town was a lonely park bench under a tree. People from the underworld of the city, mostly other crooks, knew if they wanted to commission Seb to steal something, they'd have to wait on the bench until he arrived. This time, Seb was a little unsure of his newest client. The old man wore a tight, three piece suit and held a very expensive looking cane as he looked at a very expensive looking pocket watch. Seb looked at his own clothes. Nothing special, just some jeans he found in a dumpster and a shirt he had taken from a previous job. He shook his head and walked over to the bench, sitting down beside the old man. Maybe he was just lost and didn't know what the bench meant to most people in the city.

"Are you..Seba-"

"Seb is fine," he said, cutting the old man off.

"I have a job for you," The man said. He spoke very slowly and deliberately, which made Seb feel a little uneasy.

"How big of a job?" Seb asked, crossing his leg over top his other one.

"Nothing major." The old man pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Seb.

Seb briefly touched the old man's hand. It felt cold and covered in baby powder, the scent of scotch briefly crossed Seb's nose. He unfolded the note and saw a picture of a disk in a case with strange writing on it. Under the picture was an address. Seb looked up at the old man, confused.

"What the hell is this, gramps?" Seb asked, reaching into his pocket for his knife. The old man didn't seem right.

The man reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a folded up envelope and handed it to Seb. The thief opened the envelope and looked at the money inside. He didn't stop to take time and count the $100 bills but he guessed there were 10 or more inside. He quickly closed it up and looked at the old man.

"Where do you want me to drop it off at?" Seb asked. The old man sighed and leaned heavily on his cane to lift himself up into a slouched position. He looked as if the simplest of breezes could push him over.

"Just bring it back here when you get it," he said and turned back towards the entrance to the park.

"Wait, Gramps," Seb said. The man stopped. "You're paying me a grand to get a DVD, and bring it back here? I'm not an idiot, what the fuck is this?"

"That money is just an advanced payment; I have much more if you succeed. That 'DVD', as you call, is the future," The man said and started walking off again.

Seb was going to stop the man again and ask him more questions, but after looking at the money again, his greed and pride got the best of him, and he headed towards the address on the paper.

The address led him to a simple laboratory that was once an ice cream shop in the 70's. He waited until nightfall to return and stake out the place. The next evening he returned, enjoying a burger he had stolen on the way there. As soon as the last man left the lab, Seb's job began. The street lights provided just enough shadows for him to slink through. The only door into the lab was, of course, locked tight, but that wasn't an issue for Seb. He grabbed the handle with his right hand and, with a simple twist, broke it off completely. His strength wasn't something he'd practice before or even trained for; it was just a talent he'd always had. He tossed the broken doorknob into the nearby bushes and stepped back so the door could swing open. He slipped inside and wandered down the hallway, looking at the doors for any indication his prize might be there.

"God, this is so simple. These people don't even have cameras. I've been in houses with more security than this," Seb said to himself. He even dared to whistle a tune while he wandered the halls.

He finally came to a room with the title "Test Room A" and opened the door. It wasn't even locked for heaven's sake! Seb chuckled and walked in, turning the light on as he did. The room was typical for an experimenting room; it had gadgets and computers and other stuff Seb couldn't even begin to understand, but that wasn't what caught his eye. Sitting across the room from him on a table was a glass box with the disk sitting inside. It was all prettied up for some type of show or something. They were just making this way too easy. He'd take the disk, box and all, and give it to the old man like a gift wrapped up in a box on Christmas day. If he was lucky, the old man would pay him double. He walked over to the box, made sure it wasn't hooked up to anything, and picked it up. Sirens blared, scaring Seb half to death making him nearly drop the box. The door he had come from locked itself and bars rolled down from the top of the door frame and lock into the floor below.

"Well fuck," Seb muttered. He heard laughing from the other side of the door and walked over to it. The door had a small window which was filled with the face of a man.

"I knew Cornelius would try and take the disk, but I didn't think he'd hire some petty street thief., The man behind the door said. He was actually having a hard time keeping himself from laughing too hard.

"Some petty street thief? Dear sir, I am insulted!" Seb said, laughing a bit to keep himself from panicking.

"Oh look, it does know how to speak to a superior," The man said and stepped away from the window to unlock the door.

Seb braced himself to bolt through the door once it opened but was blocked by three very large men who looked like they had been pro wrestlers for years. One of them grabbed Seb around the chest while another took the box from him. Seb seemed to get lost in the man's grasp. He was half the width of man's arm, and probably a good foot shorter him too. He looked like a stick bug being squeezed by a bear, and felt like it too. He was actually finding it hard to breathe. The third man stood by the door, blocking off his only escape.

"I think, my fair thief, you will be the perfect test subject for what this disk actually does," The man from behind the window musingly said. He had long orange hair, pulled back in a short, tight pony tail and a gray three piece suit with pinstripes. Seb thought he kind of looked like a used tampon, if his hair was a little redder.

"You don't even know what it does? You're a smart one aren't you?" Seb said. The tampon man smirked and walked over to him and lifted his chin up with his fingers.

"Anyone ever tell you, you look a little girly?" he asked Seb. Seb twisted his head away and sunk his teeth into the man's hand, drawing blood. The man hissed in pain and tore himself away while Seb spit out the blood.

"Anyone ever tell you, you don't mess with a cornered animal?" Seb asked as a drop of blood rolled down his chin. The man held his hand close to his chest, glaring at Seb.

"Take him to the other room and hook him up. And for God's sake, why isn't anyone getting me a damn bandage or something!" the man yelled and stormed out. Seb couldn't help but chuckle to himself, even as he was dragged out of the room.

He was taken down the hall to another testing room, where what appeared to be an MRI machine sat like a coffin at a funeral. Seb was slammed onto the bed of the machine that rolled into the giant tube of the machine and latched in. The tampon man came back moments later with a disk and his hand bandaged. He walked over to the bed while Seb struggled. The man leaned over and moved Seb's hair out of his face.

"Sleep tight, my prince," The man said with a bright smirk. Seb spat in his face and was promptly punished with a harsh punch to the jaw by the man.

"Get this damn machine up and running! If we're lucky it'll kill him," The man said, and walked over to a control console on the other side of the machine.

He loaded the disk into the disk drive on the console and turned a key that started the machine. The bed began to slide into the machine and a loud whirring sound began to fill the room along with a constant beeping. Seb struggled as best he could, but even his grand strength failed him as the bed locked in place. The whirring got loud but the beeping stayed constant.

Beep…..beep…..beep….beep….beep….beep…

Seb's eyes rolled back in his head, nauseated by the constant high-pitched monotone of the beeping. His thoughts became clouded, impossible to decipher. His body felt heavy and finally, he passed out.

Seb's eyes opened to see a bright, clear blue sky above him. He groaned and sat up, running his fingers through his hair. He felt a bump on his head, and then felt warm ooze flowing between his fingers. He pulled his hand back and saw blood dripping through his fingers. He looked around and saw nothing but the dirt road he had woken up on, and trees surrounding him.

"What hell happened?" he muttered as he pulled himself to his feet. He wobbled a little but caught himself.

He looked up and down the lonely road he was on and shrugged, picking a direction and walking down the road. After walking for about half an hour, Seb could just make out what looked like a farm in the distance ahead of him.

"What the hell did that machine do? Am I dreaming or something?" Seb asked himself. He shrugged and decided if it was a dream, he might as well make the most of it.

He continued along his path and finally came up to the edge of the farm. He walked along the fence, looking at a vast orchard of apple trees. He felt his stomach growl, which he found odd for being in a dream, and thought about how he could so easily take a few of the apples. He looked around, saw no one, and jumped the fence. He walked up to one of the trees and grabbed onto a branch to pull himself up. There was an apple fairly close to him and he could just barely reach it until a voice startled him, causing him to fall back on the ground.

"What in the hay is that!?" a southern female voice said. He looked around trying to find the voice and explain himself.

Finally, he found the source of the voice and he couldn't even try and explain to himself what he saw. What appeared to be a small horse was standing to his left. She was an orange color, with a blonde mane and tail and a cowboy hat on her head. She was pulling a cart full of apples and had a look that was a mixture of confusion, concern, and a touch of fear.

"Wha…what are you?" She asked, looking at Seb. She was looking at him like a kid at the zoo looking at an animal he'd never seen before. Seb, on the other hand, simply screamed.

"You can talk!?" Seb yelled, trying to scramble away from the pony.

"Never mind me talkin'. You can talk!?" she asked, taking a step back as well.

"You're a horse!" Seb yelled. "Horses can't talk!" He was trying hard to rationalize the situation. As much he tried to convince himself this was all a dream, the pain in his head and the feeling of hunger was telling him otherwise.

"I am not a horse. I'm a pony," The pony said. "What are you? Ya look like a monkey or summin," she added, tilting her head.

"I'm a man. Er, human, kinda like a monkey, I guess," Seb replied. Seb, you're talking to a talking pony, I think you've finally lost it old friend, he said to himself as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I don't know what a human is but you look mighty hungry to me, and you don't seem dangerous. Why don't y'all come inside, n' get a bite to eat?" the pony said, walking up to Seb.

Seb sighed and stood up, towering over the pony. She was about abdomen height, making her have to look up to see his face. He started walking, and then wobbled a little as his balance failed. The pony pulled up under him, letting him use her for balance.

"So, y'all walk on two legs like a bird?" She asked. Seb nodded, which only made his head hurt more. The pony laughed a little. "Well I'll be…Say, you got a name?" She asked.

"Seb," he replied, as they began walking towards the farm house on the other side of the orchard.

"I'm Applejack. Pleasure ta' meet ya Seb," Applejack said proudly. Seb raised a brow, but he was too tired to care much about the fact that she was a talking pony. Applejack didn't seem too worried about Seb either, but he seemed to be in too much distress for her to be worried,


	2. Chapter 2 Mark of a thief

Honor Among Thieves by BlueHibiscus

* * *

Ch.2 Mark of a Thief

Seb sat at the table, hugging his bowl of soup close to him and slurping it out of a spoon. He was fairly surprised to see that the ponies had things like stoves, chairs, and dinnerware, but then again they could talk, so it wasn't too strange. Applejack had left Seb in the care of probably the oldest and most frail creature he'd ever seen. Granny Smith sat in her rocking chair, fading in and out of sleep while Seb ate. She was an apple green color, with a white mane and tail, and Seb couldn't stop looking at the image of an apple pie on her hips. He had noticed Applejack had three apples on her hips, and was starting to get the idea that apples were a big thing with this odd family of ponies.

"So…Grandma…." Seb began. Granny Smith didn't respond. "What's with the pie on your side?"

"What's that sonny? You want some pie?" Granny Smith asked, and got up to slowly walk over to the kitchen. Seb stopped her.

"No, no. The pie, on your hip," Seb said, a little louder, and pointed to her side.

"That's mah cutie mark sonny. Why, I'd say I was no older than you when I first got my cutie mark. Mhhh, yes sir those were the days-"

"Fascinating," Seb jumped in. "So, what is a 'cutie mark'? Sounds like a diseased mole or something that looks like a heart."

At that moment, Applejack and a slightly taller stallion walked in. The stallion had a deep red coat, and a dark blond mane and tail. He carried a large harness around his neck, and was chewing on a sprig of wheat. His cutie mark was an apple half with a couple of seeds on it.

"A cutie mark represents yer special talent," Applejack said, smiling brightly.

"Yup," the taller stallion said, and nodded. Seb cocked an eyebrow at this new pony. He seemed either really slow, or perhaps merely indifferent.

"So, it's like a tattoo?" Seb asked. The three ponies looked at each other in confusion. Seb lifted his shirt up over his head to show a tattoo on his upper chest near his right shoulder. It was a pair of angel wings going up in flames. Applejack couldn't help but notice a scar on his side as well.

"What kind of cutie mark is that?" A young voice asked from behind the big red pony. A smaller tan pony with red hair and a big pink bow came in. Unlike the others, she didn't have a cutie mark on her flank.

"Back home from school so soon Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked as the little filly walked up to Seb.

"What is it?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Don't be rude Apple Bloom. He's called a 'human' and his name is Seb." Applejack explained.

"What'sa human?" Apple Bloom asked.

The other ponies looked at the human. He didn't really have an answer for them. He knew humans evolved from monkeys, although some people thought they were created by a god, but he didn't quite know how to explain what a human was.

"Well, let's just say I'm not from around here." Seb replied. Apple Bloom was caught off guard by the fact that he could talk, but before she could say anything, Applejack shoved an apple in her mouth and started pushing her along.

"Don't ya have some homework or something to do?" Applejack asked. Apple Bloom pouted a little and went up to her room, regardless if she had homework or not. Seb chuckled. Apple Bloom reminded him of the kids that played in the park he used as his office.

"I'm sorry about her. She's just so curious," Applejack said, smiling nervously.

"It's alright," Seb replied. His head began throbbing again and he felt sick. He rested his elbow on the table and then let his head drop into his hands.

"You alright there sugar cube?" Applejack asked, walking over to Seb.

"Yeah…just a little…tired," Seb replied, breathing heavily. His head began spinning and soon, so was the room. His eyes rolled back and he fell off the chair, crashing onto the floor.

Seb's eyes opened again, this time he saw a ceiling instead of the sky. He was in a bed that seemed to be too small for him, since he was forced to let his legs rest on the foot board. His head throbbed again and he reached up to touch it, but felt a damp cloth instead of skin. He clutched the blankets with his other hand, closed his eyes, and tried to sit up, only to find a hoof pushed against his chest, forcing him down. He laid back down and looked up to see a yellow pony with a long flowing pink mane hovering above him, flapping her wings. He was shocked at first, but then had to laugh to himself.

"Oh, please, you have to stay in bed," The yellow pony said in a soft, quiet voice.

Of course they can fly, they can talk can't they? I bet they also have unicorns or something here, he thought to himself. Just as he finished thinking that, a purple pony walked up with different shades of purple in her mane and, of course, a horn.

"I've never seen anything like it before," She said, staring at Seb.

"Uh, I'm a male," Seb said. His voice had gone raspy and weak. The purple pony smiled a little.

"Right, I'm sorry. Oh, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is Fluttershy," the pony said, pointing to the hovering one.

"Twilight Sparkle? Seriously?" Seb asked. Twilight simply beamed; obviously, and obliviously, proud of her name. Seb rolled his eye and sighed a little.

"Do you have any idea what could have made you so sick? You have a terrible fever." Twilight explained.

"Could be anything…" Seb said, coughing a little. He knew very well it wasn't, but he felt they didn't need to know that yet. "Might have been something that guy did to me," he said, unsure if they had seen the man at all. It all flooded back to him. The man in the gray suit, the old man who paid him a thousand dollars to steal the disk, and the machine just before he blacked out.

"What guy? What happened to you?" Twilight asked as Fluttershy and Applejack, who had been downstairs earlier, joined them around his bedside.

Seb tried to explain what had happened to him in the past few hours. Of course the ponies understood none of what he said, but they did understand that he was a thief and also that he'd been injured. Mixed feelings filled the ponies as they listened to the strange newcomer. The fact that Seb was a thief was gnawing at their minds. On the other hoof, he hadn't tried to hurt any of them, and as far as they knew, nothing had been taken. When Seb finished his story, the three ponies were speechless for a while.

"So, you steal things? For a livin'?" Applejack asked, tilting her head.

"Well… yeah," Seb said, sitting up in his bed. Fluttershy placed a pillow behind his head to rest against.

"You know stealing is wrong don't you?" Twilight asked.

"Is surviving wrong as well?" Seb asked. He coughed again and winced at the pain in his chest. Fluttershy's ears laid back as she watched him. Thief or not, she hated to see any creature suffer.

"You could always find work somewhere." Twilight said.

"You don't know my world, Twilight Sparkle. You need to have an identity, and if you want to work anywhere, you need experience. But in order to get experience, you need that job. It's a vicious world that will chew you up and spit you right back out," Seb replied bitterly. He began coughing again and felt dizzy. He forced himself to lay down and took in deep, uneasy breaths. "May I just…lay down….for a while…?" he asked weakly, and fell asleep almost immediately.

The three ponies looked at each other in concern.

"What are we going to do about him?" Applejack asked.

"We can't just send him back in his condition." Fluttershy said softly.

"We'll let him heal for now. In the meantime, I'll do research on how to get him back home." Twilight said.

She walked over to Seb, and her horned glowed purple, as items began to lift out of Seb's pockets; the envelope with the money, his knife, and a picture of a woman with long blond, bouncy hair and a happy smile. Other than that, he had no belongings on him. Twilight set the items down on a nearby table, and rearranged the damp cloth on his forehead. Fluttershy floated over and tucked Seb in more and smiled when Twilight patted her on the back for a job well done.

"INCOMING!" a voice shouted. The ponies looked up, and a flash of blue and rainbow crashed through the ceiling and onto the hard floor. Surprisingly, all Seb did was cough and shift a little in his sleep, as the blue and rainbow pegasus stood up and shook herself free of dust and debris. The other ponies coughed and Twilight used her magic to disperse the cloud of dust.

"Rainbow…Dash," Twilight coughed. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I was just working on a new move. The Wonderbolts are coming to Ponyville for a show next week," Rainbow Dash said proudly. She scanned the room and saw Seb sleeping in the bed. "Woah! What in the hoof is that!?" she asked, flying over top of him.

"His name is Seb. He's called a human, and he's very sick," Twilight explained.

"Hang on, I'm gonna go get Rarity, she'll want to see this!" Rainbow Dash said, and chuckled, dashing out the window before Twilight could stop her.

Only a small while passed, before Rainbow Dash came back with the white and purple unicorn pony known as Rarity, and a bright, all pink pony with a bouncy personality they called Pinkie Pie. All the same questions were asked and answered as far as they could tell. While Rainbow Dash messed with Seb's hair and poked him in his sleep, Twilight and the others sat and tried to talk about what to do.

"Should we tell Princess Celestia about him?" Fluttershy asked.

"No. The princess has too much on her plate right now," Twilight replied.

"Well, he could certainly do with a proper wardrobe." Rarity said, looking at the old, tattered shirt lying on the table.

"Well I know one thing; we're gonna need lots and lots of balloons!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing around the room

"Why would we need balloons?" Twilight asked, watching her.

"Duuhh, for his party of course!" Pinkie replied. Twilight smiled and shook her head.

"A party wouldn't be so bad actually. It would be a great way to show him how to be a part of a community instead of stealing from it," Twilight said.

"Well that's a great idea! We can hold it here at the farm," Applejack said, standing up.

"Oh, and I have the perfect new line of outfits we could all wear! I've been dying to see what they look like on somepony," Rarity said, beaming.

"Alright then, we'll hold the party when he gets a little better, and can move around on his own, deal?" Twilight asked. The group nodded in agreement.

"Trisha…" Seb mumbled in his sleep. The ponies stopped their talk and looked back towards Seb. Sweat was dripping from his brow and his breathing was heavy.

"Who's Trisha?" Rainbow Dash asked, crossing her hooves.

"Might be a friend," Applejack said.

"Tri,….sh….ah..." Seb panted. A single tear streamed down his cheek as he squirmed beneath the blankets.

"Fluttershy, is there anything you can do?" Twilight asked.

"It's a fever dream; we could wake him up or let him dream through it," Fluttershy said as Seb's panting and sweating became worse.

"Hold on. I've learned a new spell that can let me see into somepony's heart," Twilight said walking over to Seb. "I did quite a bit of research after that changling invasion and wanted a spell that would help me be prepared, in case something like that happened again. Maybe I could..."

She lowered her horn to Seb's chest and concentrated, casting her spell. Her and her horn glowed as Seb started slowly glowing as well. When Twilight opened her eyes again, she was sitting on a paved street looking up and down two rows of houses on either side of her.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

She looked to one side of the street and saw Seb climbing out of someone's backyard. He strolled across the yard and into the street. The thief stepped onto the road just a few feet from Twilight.

"Seb! Oh thank goodness, I think my spell has gone horribly wrong." Twilight said, running towards him.

Seb took no notice of her and continued across the street. Twilight watched him step onto the sidewalk and tilted her head. She then heard a strange, metallic roaring noise and looked to her left. She screamed as a car came driving down the road, straight for her. She had no time to move and the car rammed right into her. She clenched her eyes, waiting for the pain but when none came she opened her eyes and saw the car driving down the road on her right. She was unharmed and more confused.

"You are only a visitor in this dream, nothing can harm you," A voice said from behind her. Twilight gasped and spun around quickly to see a tall man in a gray suit and long orange hair.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked.

"A friend," The man replied, smiling coldly. "My name is Nathan."

"And are you a 'visitor' here too?" Twilight asked. She didn't like the feel of this man.

"You could say that," Nathan grinned. He then opened his arm and held an open hand in Seb's direction. "Would you like to see a little of your friend's past?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"This dream is more of a….terrible, memory of Seb's," Nathan explained, and put his hand on the back of Twilight's head, leading her towards the house Seb had already gone to.

Screams of a woman filled the air, and a few moments later, a gunshot and another scream. Twilight ran towards the house and over to a window. She put her hooves up on the sill. She peered inside through the decorative glass and gasped. Seb was covered in blood, holding a woman close to his body, his face buried in her chest and neck while blood poured from her abdomen. Under them, was a pool of blood along with the same knife Twilight had taken from Seb. The woman had the same long blond hair as the woman in the picture she had found, but her body was a little different. Instead of the skinny, strong body Twilight had seen, the woman's stomach buldged out like she had just eaten a huge meal.

"She was…pregnant?" Twilight asked. Nathan walked up behind her.

"Yes, due in only a few months," Nathan explained. Tears formed in Twilight's eyes as she continued to watch Seb hold the woman close to him.

"I've seen enough…" Twilight said and turned away from the window. Nathan smirked a little and watched the purple pony walk off.

Twilight stopped as the world around her began melting away. She felt like something was grabbing her and pulling her backwards. She struggled but the power was too great and she was flung out of the dream. Her eyes flung open and she was back in Applejack's room, with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie watching her. Seb was starting to wake up as well, but Twilight couldn't look at him. All she could see was him covered in blood and a dead woman below him. She ran off down the stairs, crying.

"Twilight wait!" Pinkie Pie called after her. She chased after her, leaving Rainbow Dash with Seb finally waking up. Seb opened his eyes and sat up slowly to see Rainbow Dash next to him with a scowl on her face.

"Oh... are you a friend of Applejack's?" Seb asked weakly.

"What's your game?" Rainbow Dash asked, flying up to hover above Seb and look him in the eye.

"Game?" Seb asked, leaning back.

"What kind of dream did you have to make Twilight cry?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"What kind of dream? What?" Seb asked, even more confused than before.

"Twilight used a spell to see into your dream, I guess, I don't know, but you made her cry somehow..." Rainbow Dash growled, crossing her hooves while she hovered above him.

"She was in my dream? Then she saw…." Seb trailed off a moment and slammed his fist onto the bed. "Damn it!" he yelled and pulled the blankets off and started running down the stairs, with Rainbow Dash hot on his trail.

Seb stumbled down the stairs to see Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack trying to comfort Twilight while she cried on a pillow. He used the wall for balance and began walking towards her.

"Twilight I can explain," Seb said, holding his hand out. Twilight looked up and glared at him. He couldn't figure out why he was trying to explain himself; he didn't have to as far as he was concerned.

"You're a thief and a murderer!" Twilight yelled. Anger flashed in Seb's eyes.

"I would never kill anyone!' he yelled.

"I saw you! You were covered in blood and that pregnant woman!" Twilight yelled back.

"Why would I kill my own child and his mother!?" Seb screamed, and then stopped yelling. He had shared more than he ever cared to. Twilight froze too.

"She was carrying your baby?" Twilight asked. The other ponies looked on, thoroughly confused.

Seb didn't answer and merely walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.


	3. Ch3 The Thief and the Princess

Seb had found a tree in the middle of what seemed to be a local park. He was sitting under it and shivering a little. He hated to admit it but he was terrified of being in a new place, especially one so strange. He was beginning to worry about how to get home or if he could get home. And if he couldn't get home, could he survive? He thought about it for a while as he looked out over the strange little town he had been forced into.

"I bet they don't even have security systems." He muttered to himself. He then chuckled. He could probably steal easier in this rural town than in the big city.

He got up and began walking to the town. He knew It would be risky to try and steal in the daytime. However, if he couldn't do it then he wouldn't be able to do it at all. He moved to the back of the town and pressed his back up against a building. He looked up to find that the building he had chosen seemed to be a jewelry store. He put his head in his hand and started to laugh to himself.

"How cliche." He thought shaking his head still chuckling. " A thief stealing from a jewelry store."

He slid to the back door and carefully opened it. The was no one in the backroom protecting the jewelry but Seb knew better; the more expensive jewelry was always in the front. He saw the pony who owned the store standing behind the front counter with a magazine. No one else was in the store. Normally, Seb would have waited until the owner left or closed up shop for the day, but Seb only needed to prove himself able to steal anything he wanted when he wanted. And he wanted a diamond necklace that was just next to the store owner. Seb waited just down the hall that led to the back store-room of the store but the owner wouldn't move. Seb was actually starting to get annoyed but he was determined. He tried to wonder why he was doing this, but he was too focused on his prey. His fingernails scratched at the wall in anticipation and his breathing became light and slow. He remembered that feeling from the other times he began a job. He had a theory he actually didn't even breath during the time of a job but now he could feel his breath leaving him then coming back in. Finally the store owner moved and began cleaning the other side of the store. It was Seb's only chance. He ducked behind the counter while the owner dusted the other shelves with his back towards Seb. The glass door that protected the jewelry was unlocked so he easily slid it to the side. It made a slight noise but the owner didn't seem to notice. Seb took the necklace and then dashed out of the store through the back. He hadn't gotten far before he bumped into a body. He grunted and fell flat on his back; the necklace skidded through the dirt. He looked up and a first saw a bright flowing mane and a dazzling white coat. The brilliant white unicorn stood over him, her wings spread a little and one hoof raised. She looked down at him with confusion but with an understanding smile. The expression confused Seb.

"Well, hello there." She said. She was just a bit taller than Seb and that made him feel a little uneasy.

"And who the hell are you?" Seb asked. He didn't really care what her name was, he just wanted to buy time to calculate an escape. He wouldn't be able to pick up his catch as well as escape so he picked a route and tried to ease towards it. The strange pony seemed shocked at first but then smiled.

"My name is Princess Celestia, Ruler of Equestria. These are my lands." The pony replied. All of Seb's plans to escape shattered.

"Princess?" He asked. Yep, he was in a little girl's fairy tale

.

"Yes. And who might you be?" She asked. Seb turned his head and spat as he stood up.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"I care about all who dwell in my realm." Celestia said. He choked a little and felt his chest tighten. "Not now..." He thought to himself.

"I see, you just like to keep an eye on everyone." Seb said. He tried to hold back a cough but it slipped through his lips. Celestia pretended not to notice.

"I just want everypony to be happy." Celestia said. She looked him up and down. she noticed the speck of blood forming at the corner of his lips.

"Damnit don't look weak. Don't do it Seb don't look weak." Seb told himself over and over again. He was so focused on thinking he didn't notice how coldly he was looking at Celestia.

"Are you alright?" She asked cautiously. Seb began to speak until the store owner ran out and yelled.

"Thief!" He yelled. Seb almost smiled.

"Is everything alright?" Celestia asked turning to the pony who was racing towards them.

The owner skidded to a stop and bowed quickly to the princess then turned to Seb. He was stunned by confusion when he saw him. Celestia cleared her throat a little and it snapped the pony back to her.

"This, uh...thing... stole from me!" The pony exclaimed. The princess turned her head towards the necklace that still lay on the ground. He horn glowed for a moment, then the necklace glowed and lifted into the air and over the to store owner. Seb watched in awe but tried to conceal it.

"No harm done." The princess said. The store owner grumbled and turned back to his store. He was still unsure of Seb and didn't trust him an inch; he merely wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"Hey I found him!" A voice over head said. Seb and the Princess looked up just in time to see Rainbow Dash landing beside them, then jumping back in surprise and bowing."Princess!" She called out quickly.

"Hello, Rainbow Dash. Do you happen to know where Twilight Sparkle is?" Celestia asked.

"She should be right behind me, Princess." Rainbow Dash replied as she stood back up. She then glared at Seb.

Seb turned away from her and crossed his arms over his chest. He heard hoofbeats approaching and could hear Applejack talking about what she was going to do with Seb once she found him. Seb tried to choke back another cough in the process but a few drops of blood escaped his lips and ran down his chin. He quickly wiped it away.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle squeaked. She dashed behind Applejack.

"Ahh, Twilight. How lovely to see you again." Celestia said walking up to her and Applejack as Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie showed up. Twilight slowly creeped out from behind Applejack.

"H-Hello Princess." Twilight said. She was visibly shaking, nervous of what Celestia would say about Seb. Seb turned around. His heart jumped a little. He couldn't explain it; the way he felt seeing that these strangers came looking for him. Was he happy? No, he couldn't be. He hadn't been happy to see anyone or anything since...her.

"I see you've made a new friend here." Celestia said, winking to Twilight. Twilight grinned sheepishly.

"We're not friends." Seb said quickly. Applejack shook her head in annoyance.

"Oh? Then what are you?" Celestia asked.

"Leaving." Seb replied and began to walk away but was stopped by Pinkie Pie.

"You can't leave yet! I haven't given you a party yet and you're still sick and-" Pinkie Pie was cut off when Seb pushed her aside.

Twilight sighed and looked up at Celestia, who simply smiled at her.

"I'm so sorry Princess." Twilight said.

"It's quite alright Twilight." Celestia replied. "What is he exactly?"

"He's called a Human." Twilight replied.

"I see. He doesn't seem to be very trusting." Celestia said. Twilight felt the princess was deliberately not telling her why she was there or why she had been talking to Seb.

"Uh, no I suppose not." Twilight said, trying to find the right words

.

"I think he seems... fascinating... You should get to know him." Celestia with a quick wink. Twilight caught it and smiled, nodding in return.

The princess walked away, then the group turned to Pinkie Pie who was still watching Seb walk away. Twilight walked up to her and put a consoling hoof on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Pinkie Pie, he'll come around." Twilight said softly.

"I know he will." Pinkie Pie said. Twilight looked confused for a moment.

"What?" Twilight asks looking at Pinkie Pie who was suddenly wearing fake glasses with an attached moustache. Twilight backed away in surprise. Pinkie Pie then ran off towards Seb leaving Twilight and the others to look on in confusion.

It took a while, but the group found Seb and Pinkie Pie. They were in a brightly colored bakery that Seb came to learn was called Sugar Cube Corner, and that Pinkie lived and worked there. Seb was propping his head up with his hand using the nearby counter as Pinkie Pie danced around him, going on about what she was going to do for the party. When Twilight and the others arrived, Rainbow Dash and Applejack couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"What kind of cake do you like?" Pinkie asked him, not noticing her friends were there. "My favorite is chocolate. No, vanilla! Oooo, I can't decide. No wait, I know! All cake! I love all types of cake. Oooh maybe we can make a cake with a bunch of layers of all types of cake!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. Seb dropped his head on the counter and groaned. "Maybe we can make a chonilla cake."

"Pinkie." Twilight said. Pinkie Pie skidded to a stop from her bouncing around and turned to Twilight.

"Oh good, you guys are here." She said happily. "I wanted to ask you guys what kind of punch I should make."

"Can ya'll make that punch from Gummy's party?" Applejack asked.

"Applejack." Twilight said, cutting the conversation short. She then returned her attention to Pinkie Pie. "Why don't we let Seb rest for a bit."

"Okay! I need to figure out how to make chonilla cake anyway." Pinkie Pie replied, and trotted upstairs. Twilight shook her head then walked up to Seb.

"Is she always like that?" Seb groaned as he lifted his head up. They all nodded.

"Why were you and the princess behind that jewelry store?" Twilight asked.

"She caught me stealing." Seb explained. "First one to do it too." He added.

"You were stealing?" Rainbow Dash asked. She was beginning to get angry.

"What are you going to do about it if I was?" Seb asked.

"Whatever I feel like." Rainbow replied, flying over to him to look him in the eyes. Seb stood up, grabbing his chair tightly to hold himself back

"And what would that be exactly?" He said calmly. His voice was so harsh and cold, Rainbow Dash briefly felt the hairs on her neck stand on end.

The sounds of something straining and cracking broke their focus but not before Seb's hand had ripped off a piece of the back to the wooden chair he had been holding. He let go of the wood and let the splinters drop from his hand quickly. Rarity squealed dramatically while the others backed away from him. Seb stared at his hand and the broken chair for a moment.

"Why did I do that? I didn't have to do that.." Seb thought to himself as Twilight cleared her throat.

"There isn't any reason to get angry." Twilight said sternly

.

Seb began to speak but as he opened his mouth only blood dribbled from his lips. This time, Seb couldn't hold back his coughing as he clutched his chest. His chest tightened as he felt his lungs collapse and expand with each harsh cough and wheeze. His spine ached from the constant moving of his lungs as they seemed to push his heart into his throat. He leaned against a wall for support as he caught his breath and the coughing eased away. He began shivering as if he were cold and slid down to the floor, his legs too weak to hold him up any longer.

"Damn it." Seb thought to himself. "They saw that. I'll look weak to them now."

"You alright there, sugar cube?" Applejack finally asked after a long pause of quiet.

"I'm fine." Seb choked out. "How long will this one last?" He asked himself while the others gathered around him. Fluttershy went to his side and tried to tend to him but he shrugged her off.

"Can we get you anything?" Twilight asked.

"Just a place to relax for a bit." Seb replied.

"I'll see if Pinkie Pie has a place for him to rest." Fluttershy said quickly and flew upstairs.

"Here, drink this." Twilight said levitating a glass to a nearby sink and filling it with water, then handing it to Seb.

Seb took it and started drinking. As he did, some water spilled and mixed with his blood turning his skin a pink hue. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie came down the stairs and led him back back up to relax in her room while she set up the party.

Fluttershy stayed beside him.


	4. Chapter 4 a thief's lament

Pinkie Pie had managed to throw together a huge party at the town square in a little over an hour. Almost half the town was either already there or arriving. Seb was actually impressed, though he didn't dare admit it. He stayed toward the back of the party and sat on the edge of the fountain. Pinkie Pie had set up several balloon arches that encircled the party area and had also set up a long line of buffet tables where cake alongside other food items were displayed. Seb was munching on an apple as he watched the ponies talk, dance, and play various games. He smiled a little; no one had really even noticed him and the party had been set up to introduce him to the community. He liked being left alone.. Apple Bloom walked up to him followed by two young ponies around her age. One was a white unicorn with pink and purple hair and the other was an orange pegasus with a rockstar purple hair cut.

"See, I told ya." Apple Bloom said, lifting her chin up. The two little ponies stared in awe. Seb lifted an eyebrow at them.

"He's so...so..." The orange one began.

"Weird." The white one finished.

"Alright kids what do you want?" Seb asked and took another bite of his apple.

"These are ma friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle." Apple Bloom explained. "I told em about yer cutie mark. Can we see it?"

"It isn't a cutie mark, Apple Bloom." Seb replied. He didn't feel like taking off his shirt in the middle of the town anyway.

"Pleeeaaasssseeeeee" The gaggle of foals begged.

"Why?" He asked, taking another bite of the fruit.

"Well, ya see, we don't have our cutie marks yet." Apple Bloom explained.

"And we want to get all the information we can on them." Sweetie Belle added.

"How'd you get yours anyway?" Scootaloo asked.

"I paid for it." Seb replied. He was starting to get annoyed, the line of questioning was irritating to say the least.

"You can pay for a cutie mark?" Sweetie Belle asked with a slight smile growing on her eager face.

"It isn't a cutie mark!" Seb snapped.

They all stared at him, pleading with their eyes. It was almost guaranteed they weren't going to go away unless he showed them his tattoo. He sighed and tossed the apple away, then began slipping his shirt off. They all gazed in amazement at the wings on his chest.

"Why do you have a pair of wings? You don't even have wings on you, you can't fly." Scootaloo said. Seb groaned.

"For the tenth time, it isn't a cutie mark. It's a tattoo." Seb explained, aggravation slipping subtly into his voice. The trio of fillies looked beyond confused. "Alright, what happens is, you go to a tattoo parlor, pay a guy and show him the artwork you want. He'll set up a special machine with a bunch of little needles in it that move back and forth very quickly, dip them in ink, and pushes the needles in your skin and basically draws on you." Seb explained. The girls looked horrified as he described the process.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yes, it does."

"Why would you do that?" Scootaloo inquired.

"It's in remembrance." Seb replied with solemness.

"For what?" Sweetie Belle asked. It seemed the farther along the conversation went along the more annoyed Seb managed to get. His saving grace came in the form of a pink and yellow pony approaching.

"Alright girls, I think that's enough." Fluttershy said as she walked up to them. Seb sighed in relief. The three fillies muttered amongst themselves for a second before making their departure.

"You saved me." Seb said quietly as Fluttershy sat beside him on the fountain.

"They would have been here for hours." Fluttershy replied with a soft giggle.

Seb put his shirt back on and watched the ponies before him. Fluttershy seemed quite content in simply sitting beside him and being quite, which Seb appreciated very much, the silence allowed him to gather his thoughts. He felt a sense of calm around the pegasus. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't pose a threat or maybe it was a case that she didn't walk on eggshells around him. For the first time in a long while, he could actually feel himself relaxing.

"Um, may I, uh, ask you something, if that's okay?" Fluttershy asked after a long period of silence between them.

"Sure." Seb replied.

"Why are you so sick?" She asked. It was just a feeling but somehow he knew that was coming.

"It's none of your business." He shot back. He instantly regretted it. She hadn't tried to force him to say anything, he didn't have to snap like that.

"Oh...okay..." She said quietly, lowering her ears sadly.

"It's not very interesting anyway." Seb said, trying to recover the situation.

"Oh, no really, I don't mind." Fluttershy replied in her eternally soft spoken voice.

He huffed a fragile sigh."I've been like this since I was a kid. It has something to do with my strength I think. Most of the time it's only when I use my strength like that do I get terribly sick. Just as often i'll do nothing at all and get sick though. I don't know why I get sick really." Seb explained. "I do know that I'm not long for the world though, mine or this one."

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked, the depressing mood of the conversation permeating her speech.

"I'm living on borrowed time Fluttershy," Seb replied matter-of-factly. "I could go any day now and there's nothing that can be done about it." He spoke about it so easily, almost happily, and that gave him no small margin of fear.

Before Fluttershy could respond, Twilight walked over to the pair. Seb glared for a moment before turning his head to refuse her eye contact.

The unicorn let out a shallow breath. "Seb, I wanted to apologize for before... about calling you a murderer." She said, with her ears hung back. "I jumped to conclusions and I didn't stop to think that maybe you just happened to be there."

Seb let his silence hang in the air, an unspoken rebuttal.

"Can you please forgive me?" Twilight asked, hope beaming in her eyes. Fluttershy looked anxiously at Seb.

"You were right Twilight..." He said finally. Twilight and Fluttershy looked at each other, fearing that maybe he had actually been a murderer, that he was still free at that moment. "I might as well have killed her. I should have been there... to protect her, to save her."

Tears began to form in his eyes. He had shared too much and the emotions were beginning to come out. He cursed himself for letting all this information be known and stood up to leave. That is, until Pinkie Pie dashed between them and put a party hat on Twilight and Fluttershy.

"Come on party poopers!" She exclaimed in her usual Pinkie Pie manner, but the thief was having none of it. Seb looked at her for a brief moment then left, walking slowly towards the river nearby. "Doesn't he like party hats?" Pinkie asked, watching him leave.

Seb sat on the river bank next to the stone bridge that lead out of Ponyville proper. He let his feet dangle in the slow moving waters, the current drifting them slightly as he thought. He barely noticed as Twilight walking up and took a seat next to him and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"What do you want now?" Seb inquired with overall sadness and depression taking wake in his voice, like the currents sweeping over his feet.

"Nothing." Twilight replied in a tone barely happier than his. They sat in silence for what seemed to be an eternity, neither truly willing to commit on starting the conversation.

Seb finally gave in. "I forgive you." Twilight merely nodded in acceptance and another eternity passed as the sounds of the water occupied the gap left by the absence of the two voices.

Twilight kicked a stray rock into the water and sighed as she watched her reflection ripple. She could see Seb's reflection as well, especially his bright green eyes. She hadn't noticed them before but now, now their bright green color shimmered with tears in his eyes. They glistened like perfectly cut emeralds set into his face like portals set to see into his saddened soul. Rarity would have fallen in love if she had seen. Twilight couldn't only see the tragedy behind them and could almost see the memories playing out in Seb's mind. A sudden splash of red in the water made Twilight jump. She looked up and saw blood dripping from Seb's lips. His eyes had dulled and he had gone pale without her even noticing.

"Seb?" She stood up but he didn't answer. His eyes closed on instinct, his body sliding partially into the cool waters as unconsciousness greeted him with open arms.

Seb opened his eyes to find himself in a bed. He looked around and saw Twilight, her magic enveloping a feather duster to clean the shelves around them. He let out a soft groan as he tried to sit up and Twilight turned around.

"Good morning. You gave us quite a scare yesterday." Twilight said cheerfully, levitating a glass of water towards him as he fully sat up. He took the glass in his hand before taking small and easy sips.

He pulled the drink from his lips. "Yesterday?"He croaked, his voice was hoarse once more.

"You passed out on the river bank and managed to sleep through the whole night." Twilight explained, turning away. He nodded, slowly remembering what had occurred the day before. He vaguely recalled Twilight calling for help and the others dragging his wet body out of the water. After that, everything was a dark shadow.

"I was just wondering, who was Trisha?" Twilight asked in her ever curious nature.

The sound of glass creaking and straining made Twilight turn around suddenly. Seb's glass was starting to crack as small fractures covered the front of the glass before shattering along the lines. Water and broken glass splashed all over Seb's pants. Twilight gasped before realizing the question she had just asked. She walked slowly over to his side once more.

"I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry." She said before picking up the various shards of glass that had found their way onto the floor and onto Seb himself.

"I'll get it." He muttered in a small voice.

"I don't mind." Twilight replied.

"I said I'll fucking get it!" Seb snapped angrily. His fist clenching tightly, pushing the glass shards in his hand deep into the skin.

Twilight gasped and jumped back. She let Seb slide out of the bed and start cleaning up the glass. She watched him as his legs shook, fighting to hold up his body though they were weak. She thought about pleading with him to lay back down but he seemed too angry to even attempt that sort of feat.

"... She was my Fiance." Seb said with finality, dumping the last of the glass into a trash can close to the bed. Twilight listened with considerate silence. "I was stealing some jewels from a family that lived down the street from Trisha. I was hopping fences when I got one of my attacks. I crashed into her backyard while she was watering her Irises." He gave a traitorous sigh. "They were her favorite flowers. She could have called the cops on me, I would have personally... but she didn't."

He took a desperate glance at the unicorn's face before continuing. "She took me inside her home and gave me a place to sleep. She fed me and took care of me until I was better. By that time, I was completely taken by her. She was beautiful, gentle, and far too kind for her own good. She had fallen for my charm as well and I began going to her house almost every day. Her father hated it but she didn't care in the least. I went to her house one day and she told me she was pregnant. The idea of settling down and becoming a father seemed like a distant dream but the possibility was in my grasp." He felt a hoof rest itself on him but he didn't truthfully care to acknowledge it much.

"After a few months I had stolen enough money to buy a ring and ask her to marry me. She said yes and told me we were going to have a boy. We use to have little fights over what to name him. She would just take the moment aside, shake her head and smile. She would kiss me and tell me that we had time and would think of a name later." He let out a wavering breath as tears began swelling in his eyes.

" It was after that, when I went to her house while her dad was away that I found someone who shouldn't have been there. I didn't even have time to even say a word before the bastard shot Trisha. I tried to fight him, to bring any small justice to his crimes but he shot at me too. The bullet grazed my side but the wound was enough. He escaped and all I could do was hold the love of my life's dead body in my hands. Even my unborn child couldn't be saved." Seb choked back tears as he finished his story.

Twilight was fighting a desperate battle to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling out but it was ultimately in vain, her face was already stained with tears. Seb finished cleaning off the bed and sat back down on it. Between his story and his weak legs he couldn't stay up any longer than he had already managed to. He couldn't understand why he had told Twilight all of that, he only knew if he hadn't she'd have kept asking about it.

Twilight left the subject alone for the rest of the day and allowed Seb to relax in peace while she finished cleaning.


	5. Chapter 5 A thief with blood stained han

Seb woke from a small nap to see a short, purple, and green scaly dragon staring at him. He nearly jumped out of his bed, but when he saw the little dragon meant no harm he settled back into the warm covers.

"Sorry about that, I didn't scare you too bad did I?" The little dragon asked. Of course he could talk too, everything could talk. Why not a multi colored lizard?

"No, just surprised." Seb said. He yawned and sat up slowly, for all instances feeling like utter crap. It seemed every bone in his body was aching and his head felt like heavy metal concert was well underway inside. His neck and back hurt too, not to mention his chest. The whole thing felt like a furnace.

"My name is Spike." The little dragon said in a low voice.

"Ah, you're that little assistant Twilight told me about." Seb said, trying to hide his pain.

"And you're that human. What are humans like?" Spike asked with childlike curiosity.

"I hope you never find out." Seb's answer wasn't greeted with much enthusiasm. Spike looked on in confusion. Before he could ask what the human meant however, Twilight decided to come up the stairs to check on them.

"I have to do some shopping today. Would you like to come along?" Twilight asked. "The fresh air could do you some good." Spike walked over to her side, knowing he'd be tagging along if nothing but to carry groceries.

"I think I should stay here." Seb replied steadily. He was still fairly weak on his feet and the thought of being in the public view didn't sit well with him. Twilight nodded and went back down the stairs with Spike close behind.

The dragon and mare made their way to the market place and began shopping around immediately. Twilight picked up quills and parchment as well as a few ink bottles, taking her time on trying to decide which ones were the best quality for her writing. No time at all had passed before Spike's boredom set it. They hurried along after their purchase to the food stands, Fluttershy was there buying a few heads of lettuce.

"Hello Fluttershy." Twilight said walking up to her.

"Oh, hello Twilight." Fluttershy responded in her ever quiet voice, putting her lettuce in her saddle bag as she did so. "How is Seb doing?"

"He's doing much better." Twilight said with some small measure of excitement. She tried to sound cheerful about it, but her wavering voice betrayed her.

"He's still very sick though, isn't he?" Fluttershy asked, getting right to the center of the subject. Twilight nodded sadly.

"I'm hoping I can find something in the market today that would make him feel better. He hasn't eaten much since he got here either. I'm starting to worry." Twilight responded.

"I was thinking, maybe Zecora would have something that would make him feel better." Twilight's ears perked up instantly.

"You're a genius Fluttershy!" Twilight exclaimed, hugging the shy yellow pony. Fluttershy beamed in a rather subdued manner, glad that her advice would help Seb.

"I can go with you if you want, I don't mind." Fluttershy offered. Twilight agreed heartily and the pair started off toward the zebra alchemist's home.

"Spike," The young dragon snapping to attention at Twilight's call of his name. "can you go back to the library and keep an eye on Seb? Don't tell him I told you to, or where we're going."

"Why not?" Spike asked.

"Seb is too full of pride. He'll never let us go if he knew what we were doing." Twilight explained. Spike nodded and began racing back to the library while Twilight and Fluttershy rushed towards the Everfree forest.

Twilight and Fluttershy made their way through the forest. It was dark inside, and the ground was damp with moisture. The pair knew their way though, and tried not to let the forest get the better of them. They arrived at a familiar tree, decorated with a multitude of masks, and knocked on the door. A moment later, it opened and a striped black and white pony appeared at the door. The zebra smiled when she recognized her guests.

"Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy too. Welcome, welcome, and how can I help you?" The zebra asked as she stepped aside for the pair to come in.

"Hello, Zecora. We were wondering if you could help us with a problem. You see, we have this... uh, friend, and he's very sick. Do you have anything that can help?" Twilight explained vaguely, trying not to let very much information pass from her mouth.

"Hm, I may be able to whip up a brew. For your friend, something new." Zecora said walking to her cupboards and shelves of potions and ingredients. "What seems to be his trouble? I will work on a potion on the double."

"Well. He coughs up blood a lot, and he does it until he can't breath. After that he passes out." Twilight explained. Zecora seemed puzzled, she searched her shelves before she took down a painted clay bottle with a cork in the top and passed it over to Twilight.

"Make him drink this before he goes to bed, then come back later for another potion to use instead." Zecora said. Twilight nodded and put the bottle in her saddle bag.

"Thank you Zecora. We'll come back tomorrow." Twilight said. The zebra nodded and the pair returned to the darkness of the forest.

"Do you think we should have told Zecora what Seb was?" Fluttershy asked once she and Twilight were a great distance into the forest, and away from the quirky zebra.

"Maybe, but let's wait before telling her." Twilight replied. "Seb might get angry." Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

The forest seemed to get darker and darker as they walked. Had they been gone so long it was becoming night? A twig snapped in the distance causing Fluttershy to squeal and hide behind Twilight. Twilight gave her a reassuring smile and kept walking Fluttershy staying close behind. Another twig snapped and footsteps sounded behind them. Fluttershy couldn't take it any longer and began running and crying at the same time.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight called after her in vain.

She began running but something tripped her and she fell flat on her face. The clay bottle shattered in her saddle bag on impact. When she looked up, the man from Seb's dream was standing above her, a gun pointed directly at the unicorn's face.

"You!" Twilight gasped as she recognized him

.

"Well well, we meet again my dear." Nathan said coldly. Twilight shuddered as if the coldness in his voice had turned into an arctic wind and blew past her.

"Wh...What do you want?" She asked. Nathan cocked his gun and aimed it at her face.

"I want your world." He said calmly." And Sebastian."

"Sebastian?...Seb?" She asked, only now putting the name together.

"Yes, Seb. I suppose it's a neat little nickname for him." Nathan replied as he chuckled menacingly.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight called out. "Hel-!" She screamed in shock when a loud explosion cut her off and rang in her ears.

Her head spun and she could hear a loud pitched whine but nothing else. Searing pain exploded from her shoulder and she screamed in agony, closing her eyes. Her shoulder became hot and the rest of her body numbed. Slowly her hearing came back to her and she heard the thunder of a bunch of hoofbeats. Was it her friends? She opened her eyes and at first could see only blurs of blue, yellow and orange, then the blurs took the shapes of Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack. Nathan fired at them. He missed and when he tried to fire again the gun only clicked. He cursed and ran into the depths of the forest. Applejack rushed over to Twilight.

"You alright Twi?" She asked, kneeling beside her friend. Twilight couldn't respond, the pain was too much. "Rainbow, go get some help. Fluttershy, go find Seb. Tell him there's another human here." Applejack ordered. The pegasi nodded and flew off as quickly as each of them could.

Seb had fallen asleep again when Fluttershy came in to wake him. He rolled over and opened his eyes to see her hovering above him. For a brief moment, he saw Trisha's face. When he blinked it went back to Fluttershy's.

"Hey." He groaned as he sat up. He then noticed she was crying. "What's wrong?"

"I-it's Twilight. W-we were leaving the Everfree forest a-and another h-human came out and attacked us. I-i ran but he hurt T-Twilight somehow." She said, hugging Seb and crying into his chest. Her hugged her instinctively as he tried to make sense of what she had said

"What do you mean he hurt her somehow?" Seb asked, once he made sense of it all.

"There was a loud noise and Applejack and Rainbow Dash came running and I led them back to Twilight and the top of her shoulder had a large cut on it, like yours." She said, holding back tears.

"Like mine..?" Seb had to think for a moment then it hit him, she'd been shot.. "Where is she right now?"

"She was still in the forest when I left. They're sending help for her right now." Fluttershy answered.

"Will they take her to a hospital?" Seb asked. He couldn't remember seeing one in town but then again he hadn't explored the whole thing. Fluttershy nodded. "Take me to it."

Fluttershy led him out leaving Spike, who had heard the whole thing, to begin furiously writing a letter. Seb followed Fluttershy to the hospital where they met Applejack and Rainbow Dash watching Twilight being hauled in. Rainbow Dash saw then and flew over to Seb, tackling him to the ground then standing on his chest.

"What in the hay is going on!?" Rainbow Dash barked. Seb took in a hard gulp of air.

"I...I don't-" Seb coughed as Rainbow Dash choked him. "I don't know!" He choked out.

"Now hold up there sugar cube." Applejack butted in. "He's been cooped up since yesterday. I doubt he'd know what;s goin' on." Rainbow Dash lifted off of Seb. She was still angry and took her anger out on one of the columns of the hospital, bucking it hard enough to make a slight crack. Seb slowly stood back up with Fluttershy's help and dusted himself off.

"I don't know exactly what's happening, but I have my ideas. Humans don't normally run around and shoot ponies. Humans are scared of what they don't understand, and like to eradicate it." Seb explained. Fluttershy let out a soft squeak.

"What do ya mean? We ain't done nothin' to them." Applejack protested.

"Welcome to the world of Humans. All you have to do is look at them the wrong way and you're dead." Seb replied.

"So let's attack them before they attack us." Rainbow Dash said. Seb shook his head.

"They have guns, you'll never be able to fend them off." Seb replied.

"Then what do we do?" Rainbow Dash asked. Seb could only shrug.

They stood in silence for a few moments. Rainbow Dash fumed and dug at the ground, constantly looking as if she was going to charge at the wall. None of them wanted to go inside until someone came to tell them Twilight was alright. Rarity and Pinkie Pie had joined them not long after they had arrived and were just as worried. Even Pinkie Pie couldn't find words to cheer everyone up. A doctor finally came out, searching for the injured unicorns friends, and found them removed his mask and smiled softly.

"Your friend will be fine." He said. "She was only grazed and the worse damage was going to shock." the group breathed a sigh of relief at the same time.

They followed the doctor inside and to Twilight's room where she was curled up in a bed and out like a light. Applejack was the first to leave, she had to get back to the farm and her family. Fluttershy left next to tend to her animals, Pinkie Pie had to go home and tend to Mr. and Mrs Cake's twins, and Rarity had to put Sweetie Belle to bed. Rainbow Dash left sometime in the middle of the night, leaving Seb alone with Twilight. He had refused to leave Twilight alone until she woke up and had fallen asleep himself. He woke up to the sound of hoofbeats and looked up to see something standing over Twilight's bed. Seb could just make out the horse-like figure and the long waving mane and horn. the curtains blew a little and he could make out Princess Celestia's face. He let out a sigh of relief. He had been worried it was the other human. He leaned over and flipped the switch on the lamp and the soft glow illuminated the room. Twilight was still asleep with her front leg in a sling. Seb began to get up but Celestia pushed him back down with a hoof.

"No, Don't get up." She said sat back down. "Spike sent me a letter about what happened." Seb nodded, Twilight had explained the mail system between her and Celestia but he still didn't quite understand it. "Can you explain to me what is happening?"

"I'm not entirely sure actually." Seb replied weakly. he was still tired."It's hard to understand the human mind and why it does certain things."

"This begs the question, what are you doing here anyway?" Celestia asked, almost accusingly. Seb looked up at her with a glare.

"I didn't choose to come here. They forced me here." Seb growled.

"Why would they force you here then come as well?" Celestia asked. Seb could only shrug.

Celestia turned to Twilight as she stirred a bit and mumbled something about getting quills and settled back down into her dream. Seb smiled a little, but it quickly faded when Celestia cleared her throat.

"I must return to Canterlot. Farewell." She said and left the room rather quickly.

Seb shook his head slightly then turned back to Twilight. He pulled the covers over her shoulders and tucked her in gently, before sitting back down and closing his eyes.

"Stupid pony." he whispered as he began drifting off to sleep.

His dream had been disturbing to say the least; He was running and jumping over fences like he had two years ago when he had met Trisha. He jumped over a fence and found Trisha there, in her backyard, pregnant and holding her arms open for him. He went to hug her but a gunshot sounded and he dropped to the floor of her living room where he had held her. He looked down and saw his wound, fresh and bleeding. He stared at it, then looked up to see a child standing where Trisha had been. The boy looked just like him as a young boy.

"Why did you let us die daddy?" The boy asked. Seb's heart jumped into his throat.

"I..I didn't.. I couldn't-"

"Daddy, why did you let mommy die?"

"I couldn't save her."

"You killed us daddy."

"No...I-" He looked down and saw a gun in his hand and the child was gone.

He dropped the gun and began crying until he heard strange footsteps walking towards him. He looked up and saw Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity standing in front of him

"You killed Twilight." Rainbow Dash said coldly.

"How could you?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I didn't kill her." Seb said. "She's fine."

"If she's fine then why are y'all holding a gun and she's dead?" Applejack asked.

Seb looked down, the gun was back in his hand and Twilight was laying in a puddle of blood.

"No!" Seb yelled. Fluttershy walked up to him and glared. "Fluttershy, I didn't.."

"You lied to me. You're just a murderer." Fluttershy said and left.

"No! Fluttershy!" Seb yelled out. he kept calling out as they left.

HIs eyes snapped opened and he was in the hospital. He breathed hard and looked around. Everything was the same as he left it. He breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back. His eyes closed again but only for a moment before a hand clasped over his mouth. He struggled at first until he felt a gun press against his throat.

"Shhhh" Nathan whispered. "Listen closely, Sebastian, I want you to steal something for me. These ponies have a weapon they call the "Elements of Harmony", I want it and you're going to get it for me."

"Or what." Seb growled as Nathan removed his hand.

"Or your little purple friend here is dead." Nathan said, removing his gun and aiming at Twilight, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"She isn't my friend." Seb snapped. Nathan grinned.

"Oh? then I don't suppose you mind if I just..." He walked over to Twilight and prepared his gun and began pulling the trigger.

"No!" Seb yelled, jumping up. Nathan smirked. Twilight stirred weakly and began waking. "Fine...I'll do it."

Nathan pulled his gun away and slid out of the door slowly.

"Until we meet again Sebastian." Nathan said and closed the door.

Twilight opened her eyes as the door shut and turned to see Seb standing over her, glaring at the door.

"Seb?" she asked weakly. Seb looked down at her and for the first time, smiled at her.

"Hey, kid." He said and dragged his chair over to her bedside. "How you feeling?" He asked gently.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Seb lied. "Just, thought I saw a mouse." She took his answer, being too weak and tired to care.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Midnight." Seb replied, fixing her sheets.

"Why are you still here?" She asked, wincing as her shoulder began to ache.

"Well, I guess I fell asleep." Seb said. At least he could tell one truth.

"You should go back to the library. Spike can't be home alone." She said and winced again. Seb had almost completely forgotten about Spike.

"Alright Twilight, I'll go watch over Spike." Seb said, fussed with her blankets again and then made his way to the door. Twilight fell asleep almost immediately and he walked back to the library


	6. Ch6 A Thief

Morning broke over the horizon and Seb woke up to find himself in a bed at the had been nearly 3 days since Twilight was shot. Spike was just waking up as well and began getting breakfast started. There was an usual tension between the two, and Seb felt weird for being tense around a dragon that only came up to his knee. He followed the dragon to the back of the library and found a small kitchen. Seb put his hand on Spike's shoulder and moved him aside.

"Go relax Spike, I'll make breakfast." Seb said.

Spike couldn't find any words and simply sat down on a stool near by and watched as Seb began making pancakes. He started up the stove and placed a skillet on one of the burners before preparing the batter. As the batter sizzled in the pan Seb turned to Spike.

"How come you always push everyone away?" Spike asked. Seb kept his silence. "Twilight and the others care about you, you know."

"I never asked them to." Seb replied, listening to the sizzle of the pancakes behind him.

"Does someone really need your permission to care?" Spike asked, crossing his arms.

"It isn't so simple." Seb said. He turned and flipped the pancake.

"I think you're just scared." Spike replied.

"Scared? Of what?" Seb asked.

"You're scared that if you let them get too close they'll get hurt, like Twilight." Spike said. Seb was using all his strength to keep himself from punching something.

"What do you know?" He asked, taking the pancake off the skillet and setting it on a plate for Spike.

"You don't have to feel like you don't need friends anymore." Spike said. "You don't have to feel alone."

"Just eat your breakfast." Seb said and left the room, heading outside.

As he stepped outside, he saw Rainbow Dash and Applejack walking down the road with Twilight in a wheelchair. Applejack was pushing the chair while Rainbow Dash walked beside her. Seb met them halfway.

"Should you be out and about?" Twilight asked weakly. Her front right hoof was in a sling and her shoulder was bandaged.

"Should you?" Seb asked.

"Very funny." Twilight replied. "The doctors said the best thing I can do is get some rest at home."

"We'll be checking in on her every once in awhile." Applejack said. Rainbow Dash simply glared at Seb. Seb glared back. He knew she blamed him for her friend's injury and he couldn't really blame her; it sort of was his fault that humans had entered this realm.

"I figured you'd say that." Seb responded.

They wheeled Twilight into the library and Seb began setting up a bed downstairs for her. Applejack and Rainbow Dash left after staying as long as Twilight could stand them. Seb, like any other day Twilight hadn't been there, spent much of his evenings sitting on the balcony on the second floor. He liked watching the stars and the towers on the mountain in the distance. The moon was already high in the sky when he heard hoofsteps coming up the stairs. He finally noticed the cold of the night as a stray snowflake fell onto his hand. He turned his head to see Twilight limping up the stairs. She made it to the last one and limped over to him.

"You should be in bed." Seb said.

"So should you." A soft smile crept over Seb's face. Twilight sat beside him and looked out into the distance with him.A few more snowflakes fell between them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked quietly.

"What is it?" Seb asked.

"Canterlot," Twilight said "The princess lives there in her castle."

Seb didn't respond. He simply kept watching the city and the stars around it. He could just make them out as the snow clouds began moving over head. Seb began to enjoy the quietness he could share with Twilight. It was a silent conversation they could have where they both knew what each other was saying without even opening their mouths. The snowflakes had begun to fall down steadily and Seb noticed Twilight shiver.

"Go back inside Twilight, you'll catch a cold." Seb said. She looked up and smiled at him, shivering.

"You first." She said. Seb chuckled and stood up slowly.

He felt his bones creak and strain in protest but he ignored it. He then bent down and grabbed Twilight, picking her up, being careful of her shoulder. He carried her down the stairs and plopped her, gently, back into her bed and tucked her in before she could get up and complain. He dropped down beside her and leaned against the wall, his body language saying 'I'm going to stay right here until you fall asleep and there's nothing you can do about it.' Twilight pouted.

"Do you always do that?" She asked.

"What? Carry purple ponies downstairs against their will? No, not often." Seb replied, smirking. Twilight laughed.

"I meant, do you always go onto the balcony at night?" She asked.

"When I can't sleep yes." Seb replied.

"And how often is that?" Twilight asked.

"Every night." Seb shook her head at him then rested against the pillow.

When Twilight had finally fallen asleep again, Seb went back to the balcony and watched Canterlot again. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to sooth a rising headache by rubbing his forehead. He walked over to the rail of the balcony to lean against it. When he took a step he heard a crunch under his foot and looked down to see a piece of parchment under his foot. It had originally been held but a rock, that Seb was surprised he hadn't noticed before. He picked up the paper and began reading.

"This is only the beginning, get me that weapon. Time is running out""

A simple note, unsigned but Seb knew who had sent it.

"What's only the beginning?" Seb asked aloud. A soft glow caught the corner of his eye and he looked up.

Down the road and towards the edge of town he could see a small house being consumed in flames as the embers rose into the night sky. He dropped the note and rushed down stairs. Spike woke up to the thudding of his footsteps and watched Seb open the front door.

"What's wrong Seb?" He asked sleepily.

"Fire." Seb replied simply. He rushed out the door and down the street towards the burning house.

The fire had already drawn a crowd and fire-fighting pegasi and unicorns were trying to tame the flames. Everything seemed to be under control, or going to be, but Seb couldn't shake the feeling of something bad about to happen. The feeling was what had initially brought him there, otherwise he would have just let the authorities take care of it.

"Cherry Pie? Cherry Pie, As anyone see my baby?" A mare asked.

She was an earth pony, a strawberry red color with a light green mane and a glass of lemonade as her cutie mark. Her name was Strawberry Lemonade and her daughter was missing. Seb turned to the burning building. He knew where she was. Seb ran up to the porch of the house and slammed into the door with his shoulder. He moved out of the way just as a wall of fire burst from the door, a warning not to enter. Seb ignored it and forced his way into the collapsing building. Smoke spilled into his lungs like a ghost taking over his soul. He coughed hard and his eyes began to water. The heat from the flames licked at his back as he searched through the house. He heard a cry for help and looked around. He could barely see anything through the smoke and fire but he could see a small filly, a softer red than her mother and sported a short, frizzy golden mane that reminded Seb of a pie crust. He could tell instantly how she got her name.

"Cherry Pie!" Seb called out.

He coughed hard and backed out as a plank of wood fell from the roof and caught on fire. He jumped over it and walked over to the little filly. She had found a small corner in the room that hadn't yet been consumed fire but was getting close to it. The little filly was crying and shied away from Seb, not knowing what he was.

"It's alright kid." Seb said, coughing hard again. He could feel blood creeping up his throat. He cursed his disease then held out his arms for the little filly.

She walked over to him, cautiously at first, but another burning plank of wood fell too close for comfort and suddenly the strange creature became her savior. She climbed into his arms and Seb stood up. Their little haven was now completely surrounded by fire. Seb jumped over a beam and began making his way towards the door. He ripped off a chunk of fabric from his shirt and wrapped it around Cherry Pie's muzzle as he made his way through cloud after cloud of smoke. Outside, Rainbow Dash and her weather team had dragged several rain clouds to the scene while a few earth ponies below used hoses. Strawberry Lemonade stood nervously in front of her burning house while neighbors consoled her. Rainbow Dash landed before her and sighed.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, your house won't be saved." Rainbow dash said. She was sweating from the heat.

"I'm not worried about my house, I'm worried about my baby. She's in there and that human that lives at the library went in after her." Strawberry Lemonade said.

Rainbow Dash furrowed her brow then gasped. She flew into the building, through a hole in the roof and hovered above the flames. She looked around and saw Seb laying under a flaming support beam. The house was standing only on luck at the moment and Rainbow knew it wouldn't last long. She flew over to Seb and hovered just above him. He was laying face down, but forcing himself to stay above the ground, something was under him. He looked up when he heard the flapping of wings above the roar of the fire.

"Rainbow?" Seb asked with a harsh cough.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Rainbow Dash said, coughing too.

"No." Seb choked. He shifted and moved over as best he could, pushing Cherry Pie towards Rainbow Dash. "Take her."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. The house creaked and groaned as a few splinters of wood fell above them. Cherry Pie was crying again and coughing though she held the strip of fabric over her mouth and nose.

"I can move the beam." Rainbow Dash said and began to try and lift the wooden beam where it wasn't on fire.

"No! Take the kid." Seb yelled.

Rainbow Dash ignored him and kept trying to move the wood. Seb reached back, grabbed one of Rainbow Dash's wings, and pulled hard, sending her flying into the air. She flapped her wings vigorously and stayed aloft in the air. The creaking of the wood caught Rainbow Dash's attention. She groaned and grabbed Cherry Pie. She flew out of the same hole in the roof she had come in, leaving a trail of rainbow as she did. Just as she left, the building collapsed and sent a last gasp of fire into the air. Rainbow landed next to Strawberry Lemonade and handed Cherry Pie over to her. The mare took her baby while Rainbow Dash walked up to the collapsed house. The snow had begun to fall more heavier and Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight, with the help of spike, had made their way to the building. Rainbow Dash informed them on what had happened and they watched as the weather team and ground team tried to put the fire out. The snow helped and finally the fire had died down quite a bit. Spike kept Twilight in her wheelchair, though she wanted desperately to go and search for Seb. Rainbow Dash and Applejack had begun their search with Pinkie Pie's help. Rarity, who was in her robes and her hair in curlers, stood next to Twilight, looking bored and angry about the dirt. Fluttershy was trying not to panic but not doing a very good job of it. Rainbow Dash sighed and stopped sifting through the rubble while Applejack wiped the sweat off her brow.

"I aint findin nothing." Applejack said in a huff. She kicked a loose piece of burnt wood.

"He's gotta be in here somewhere." Rainbow Dash groaned.

There was a rustling behind her in a rather large pile of wood. Applejack and Rarity whirled around and the others made their way up to the devastation. Rarity tried to avoid the dirt as much as possible while Fluttershy flew over to Rainbow Dash. A plank of wood shifted and fell down the hill of the rubble and Seb's hand and arm wormed it's way out of the opening. He pulled his head and chest out and coughed up a decent amount of blackened blood. He was covered in soot and burnt in a few places but nothing terrible. He dragged the rest of himself out. His legs and back were burnt and scratched up quite a bit. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy ran over to him as he flopped over on his back, gulping in air.

"Seb!, Oh my, oh my, Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked. Seb replied with a cough.

"Ugh," Seb groaned "That was the dumbest thing I've ever done."

"He doesn't look too bad actually, nothing looks broken." Rainbow Dash said, looking him over.

"How'd you manage that?" Applejack asked.

"There was a small space I managed to move into. The beam hadn't landed too hard on me either." Seb replied. He coughed again and groaned.

Aside from a very long night in the hospital, Seb turned out to be fine other than some smoke damage to his lungs and multiple bruises and scratches. His worst injury was his shoulder being popped out of socket and the doctors called it a miracle he wasn't dead. Seb thought it was too, many times he thought he was going to die. They released Seb the next afternoon after lunch time. He had dropped the sling that was suppose to keep his shoulder still while it healed. He didn't need it; he'd done that before and it barely bothered him now. He made his way back to Twilight's library and opened the door. Twilight and the others were there. None of them wanted to be alone that night, it was rare a fire started but even more rare that someone else started it. Seb had told them about Nathan's letter while they waited for someone to take him away and it spooked them all. Twilight was finishing up a letter to the princess when Seb walked in. Fluttershy's heart broke into a thousand pieces; He looked exhausted and so fragile that the wind from a single beat of her wing would send him crashing to the floor. She found a chair for him, he thanked her and sat down. Rainbow Dash was on him in an instant.

"What's your deal? I thought you didn't care about anypony, and what else do you know about that fire?" Rainbow Dash asked. Applejack groaned and shook her head.

"I only know Nathan started it." Seb replied weakly and avoiding her first question.

"Why would he start a fire and send you a note saying he did it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know Rainbow Dash do I look like Nathan to you?" He said. His patience was wearing thin and his voice portrayed that.

"I still don't understand why you went into that building." Applejack said. It was obvious they weren't going to get anymore information about Nathan from him.

"I don't know, just being stupid I guess." Seb replied. In truth, he wasn't sure why he had raced to the building in the first place, perhaps it was because he felt guilty for it and wanted to see if he could help or badly it was burning but at the moment he couldn't say.

"You saved that little filly's life though." Twilight said while Spike sent her letter."Her mother was so grateful."

Seb said nothing.

"Why did you go in there anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I didn't think you cared about anything or anyone but yourself."

It got the whole room quiet as they waited for Seb's answer. Seb's lips parted for a moment, as if he were about to answer, but then they closed and he stood up and left.

"I'll go talk to him." Twilight groaned, Applejack stopped her.

"You stay here and rest Twi, I'll go talk to him." She said and walked out after seb.

Seb had gotten as far as the park before Applejack finally stopped him. He sat down in the grass, that was blanketed with snow from the night before, and laid on his back, watching the clouds overhead. Applejack sat with him.

"You can't just keep on runnin away from yer problems Seb." Applejack said. Seb didn't reply. "Why is it so hard for you to tell everyone why you saved a life? You did somethin wonderful and y'all should feel good about it. What? Are you embarrassed?"

Seb let out a hard sigh and closed his eyes.

"No, I'm not." He replied. "I wouldn't just let some kid die." He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Applejack or himself. His dream about the little boy and Trisha still haunted him and he wanted so badly to prove to the boy he wasn't a killer.

"I knew y'all had a heart 'o gold." Applejack said nudging him with her hoof. Seb couldn't help but smirk.

"I've always had a soft spot for kids." He was doing it again, telling everyone his life story with no rhyme or reason. "I was abandoned on the steps of an orphanage. They took me in and did what they could to adopt me out but my odd strength pushed people away. After a while, the orphanage began to run down and they started treating the kids worse and worse. We were fed some type of slop they called oatmeal day and night and we never got to go outside. There were even rumors one of the adults forced himself on the older kids. I finally left but I hated leaving the others behind. There was nothing I could do until I got into the thieving gig. When I got good enough to let people pay me to steal things, I would take a few dollars here and there for myself and leave the rest on the door steps of orphanages and half-way homes so they could renovate and feed the kids properly. I never left any at the homeless shelters because I figured it was the adult's own fault they were homeless and didn't deserve anything. It was ironic really, after a year of me doing that, a legend rose about me, though they said I was an adult half the time. I was only 16 when I did it." Seb couldn't help but smile. He didn't care so much that legends were being made about him, he just enjoyed the fact that everyone tried to speculate who he was and what he looked like but they never got anything right. Except for his eyes. He recalled at one point a little girl in an orphanage caught him leaving money but the only thing she saw in the night were his green eyes. From then on, every depiction of him had green eyes and it made him laugh.

Applejack took her hat off and smiled.

"That's a mighty noble thing you've done." She said. Any thoughts of him possibly being evil were blown away by his story. Seb ignored her for the most part and rolled over, putting his back to her.

Applejack turned when she heard someone's high pitched complaining. She knew right away it was Rarity.

"I can't believe how utterly rude he is, storming off like that. I ought to give him a piece of my mind. Ugh, and a new wardrobe. I mean please, he's been wearing the same clothing since he arrived here, I bet he's simply filthy." Rarity droned on and Seb groaned. He knew he was going to get an earful in a moment. Applejack chuckled and started walking away.

"Good luck sugar cube." She said as she left. She passed Rarity, who was glaring down at Seb worse than any mother could glare at their child.

"Alright mister 'I'm too good for all you' you listen here. I will not tolerate such rude behavior, especially since you're only a guest here. Twilight opened her home to you and you were completely rude to her an-"

"You right Rarity." Seb cut her off.

"Huh?"

"You're right, I was rude." Seb replied he really just wanted her to shut up, but she was right. Rarity Lifted her chin up proudly.

"There, you see, how hard was that?" She asked. Seb got up and walked past her.

"You going to stay out in the snow?" Seb asked.

Rarity looked at him and then looked up. A snowflake hit her nose, followed by a sludgy mix that fell from a tree. She glared at Seb after brushing it out of her mane. Seb laughed and made his way back to the library where Twilight and the others were standing outside. They were all surrounding Twilight, who was levitating a letter before her. Rarity came up behind Seb as he leaned into the crowd.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I wrote a letter to the princess about the fire. She wants us to see her in canterlot right away." Twilight replied, rolling up the letter. "All of us." She added, looking at Seb.


End file.
